Feeling Awkward Yet
by Nelka Taomi
Summary: (Used to Be Called A New Life) Revised...it's funny how something so small can change one's life. Maybe, uh, the Daily Prophet for instance. Very curious indeed.
1. The Daily Prophet

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own nothing_

**_Title: _**_Feeling Awkward Yet_

**_Chapter: _**_The Daily Prophet_

**_Quick A/N: _**_a revised (1,ooo times) fic of A New Life. I've been doing this for Memorizing Lily too (which will also have a new title). I don't know if I'll be continuing my Tamora Pierce fics. Email me if you want to take over them. Thanks!_

-~***^***~-
    
    _All you wanted was_
    
    _Somebody who cares_
    
    _If you need me_
    
    _You know I'll be there_

_        -Michelle Branch_

-~***^***~-

Ten-year-old Harry Potter looked anxiously around. Where had this dog come from? One moment he was sitting on a park bench in Little Whinging and next thing he knew, a huge black dog had started following him once he had started to retreat back to his aunt and uncle's.

Harry needn't bend down to see if the dog had a collar it was so large. What was most out of depth was that the dog was holding a newspaper in his mouth. Harry had seen this in movies and cartoons and such but never in reality. 

The dog dropped the newspaper on Harry's feet looking as though it were itching for him to read it. It seemed almost human. 

"Alright, I'll read it," Harry told the dog who barked happily in reply. He picked up the soggy newspaper and let out a 'whoa' when he saw the moving photographs. The furry animal rubbed itself against the boy as if to say, "Forget about the photos, read the article."

Harry's eyes glanced at the title of the front page. _The Daily Prophet. _Hmm…interesting. The article to Harry was even more interesting.

Miraculous, Sirius Black Found Innocent By: Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent 

_"Miraculous," says Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. "I always knew that Sirius Black was somehow innocent."_

_Thursday afternoon was a very emotional day for Sirius Black and friend Remus Lupin. Black, after having a trial announced proudly that he had his godson, Harry Potter, to take care of._

Harry wondered if this was a prank or something. But it looked real so he kept reading.

_The trial had not lasted long for Veritaserum (truth potion) had been used.  Black, under the influence of Veritaserum stated clearly that he had not murdered twelve muggles and wizard Peter Pettigrew, but that Pettigrew had committed those crimes._

_Black had also been charged with, what is not widely known, betraying James and Lily Potter, in which he is also cleared for. _

_10,000 galleons have been placed into Black's vault of the nine years he spent in Azkaban. He said it might come in handy. Black was also given a new wand; his old wand was snapped when he was sent to Azkaban._

_Black hopes for a new and brighter future._

"Must be the first article that she's ever gotten at least half correct," a male voice snorted from directly behind Harry making him jump. The Boy-Who-Lived whirled around to face a man, who grinned warmly to the boy.

"Who are you?" Harry managed to say staring. 

The grin broadened.

"Sirius Black. Don't you recognize your own godfather?" he replied. Sirius Black was certainly anything but ordinary. Wearing a maroon robe, he was obviously thin. But it didn't stand out as his sparkling blue eyes did, that once seemed happier. Or his shoulder length black hair. His smiled could have killed any girl who thought he was the least bit charming. 

Harry felt a blush creep into his cheeks. He really didn't know anything about Sirius Black. "Sorry?" Harry said apologetically. 

Black rolled his eyes. "C'mon, we're going to have a talk with your relatives." 

Harry felt a lump in his throat. How did Black know about his aunt and uncle? The boy stood still for a minute. Could he really trust this Sirius Black? Was he really the man from the newspaper? 

"Harry?" Black asked kindly a couple steps ahead of him. "Are you all right?" 

Harry nodded. "I think." But, before he knew it, he was plummeting towards the ground and everything went black.


	2. Not Yet

**_Disclaimer: _**_Owning nothing_

**_Title: _**_Feeling Awkward Yet_

**_Chapter: _**_Not Yet_

**_A/N: _**_Okay, if you haven't read my revised chapter one, do so if you want to read this chapter. Trust me, it's really short. I think I should have called it prologue it's so short._

_Oh, and I want to make Arabella a witch. Sorry if you're against that._

-~***^***~-

Harry woke up with a throbbing head. What had happened? Oh, that's right, the Sirius Black newspaper thing. Why had everything gone black? Unless…

"Finally," the voice of Sirius Black sighed who was sitting by whatever bed Harry was using. 

"What-?" Harry asked confused looking around the familiar room. This was Mrs. Figg's house. 

"Are you okay?" Black asked sincerely. Harry sat up abruptly but regretted doing so because the back of his head throbbed badly. 

"Sort of," Harry replied rubbing his hand on the back of his head. "Wait, how'd I get here?" he asked.

"Well," Black started. "First thing, you…er…passed out. I don't know why, but I guess it was all kind of sudden. Then I brought you to Arabella Figg's."

Black's gaze turned serious. "Harry, what I'm going to tell you something that you might not believe at first until I show you. 

"You know in that newspaper, how it said that they snapped my wand? Well, you have to believe me on this. Harry, I want to put this out straight: you're a wizard. Well, at least I don't think you're a squib. _The point is, _there is magic in the world, and only muggles can't see it. 

"You're famous. For something that happened to you when you were only a year old. Everyone in the magic world knows your name."

Harry was puzzled. He was famous? "What did I do?" he asked curiously. 

"You see Harry, you know that there are good people and some bad people in the world, right?" Harry nodded. "Well, there are good and bad wizards also. Now, there was once an especially bad wizard, positively evil. His name was Lord Voldemort. And I suggest you don't go saying his name in front of everyone you meet, many people are frightened of his name. Well, he hated muggleborns and muggles. If you didn't catch that muggles are non-magic people like your aunt and uncle for instance, and a muggleborn is a witch or wizard born to a muggle family. 

"Anyhow, considering the fact that the Dark Lord was a muggleborn himself. Not a lot of people know that. Now, there are three Unforgivable Curses," Black had started putting down fingers as he went, "The Imperius Curse, the Cruciatus Curse, and the Killing Curse. The Killing Curse has never, ever, been blocked before. For Voldemort it was quick and easy."

Black looked puzzled as well for a moment. "Except you. You are the only one in history that has _ever _survived. (Don't look at me like I'm crazy, Harry Potter!) But I think it may have something to do with the prophesy-"

And at that moment man came gliding in through the door and was obviously surprised to see the two together. "Don't get too attached yet," the man stated. "If Dumbledore thinks that Harry should stay with the Dursleys then that's where he has to stay."

Black sighed. "Gee, Moony. We were having a conversation, if you don't mind," he said with mock annoyance. 

"Yeah, well. Hi Harry, I'm Remus Lupin another one of your father's friends," he introduced himself. Remus Lupin held out his hand for Harry to shake. He hesitated but then shook. 

"So," said Lupin, "Where are you in explanation?"

"We were, before you rudely interrupted, on the prophecy," answered Black while rolling his eyes.

"That far already?" 

Black looked at Harry and Lupin and gave a crooked smile. "I've skipped around," he answered. 

Lupin was gazing intently on Harry. The-Boy-Who-Lived noticed this and blushed. Lupin shook his head away and said, "Sorry. It's just you look so much like your father."

Harry's blush deepened.

"Harry, trust me, you'll be getting that a lot from people," Black smirked. He separated Harry's bangs and pointed to his forehead. "And if I were I'd flatten those bangs if I were you. I doubt you want to draw too much attention to your self."

Harry nodded. "Is that where er-Voldemort-?"

Black looked eager for the conversation to end. But Lupin had other ideas.

"So, do you remember anything at all?" he asked curiously. Harry racked his brain for a moment. 

"Well, I remember a lot of green light. And," there was something that he remembered; it was awful, "laughter. Horrible laughter."

Black and Lupin winced slightly. But Black's face lightened up when Harry said, "And a flying motorcycle. Actually I have dreams about that."

"That was my motorcycle. Of course until I gave it to Hagrid to take you to the Dursleys. ­But don't get the idea that I _wanted _you to go to the Dursleys," Black added hastily after a sour look from Harry. He suddenly clapped his hands together. "Well! I should think you should know the great things about the wizarding world. _Good _things I mean."

"Like getting a wand," Lupin put in.

"Or going to Hogwarts," Sirius suggested.

"Diagon Ally-"

"Chocolate Frogs-"

"Owl post-"

"Quidditch, oi, I can't believe I didn't think of that one earlier-"

"O.W.Ls-"

"Why would he want to take the O.W.Ls?" Black paused to ask. Lupin thought. "Didn't you?"

Black snorted. _"No," _he said. Lupin rolled his eyes. Black turned his attention back to Harry. "And, of course, the best ever pranks."

Lupin rolled his eyes again. "You and James were _always _obsessed with pranks. But it seemed when James became Head Boy I guess it matured him somewhat. And when he started going out with Lily."

Harry smiled. He liked it when he heard of his parents. It sounded as if his father was a real prankster. (A/N: that would be an understatement.)

Sirius stood up and said, "I'll be right back. There's something I need to do," before he moved gracefully out the door. Harry and Lupin stared after the man.

The two listened. "Hey 'Bella," they heard Sirius say to Mrs. Figg.

"Sirius, what are doing? Don't touch that!" a young woman's voice came from the kitchen. A crash alerted Harry and Lupin that something fragile had broken. 

"I didn't do, 'Bella! Honest!" Sirius's voice came loudly. His voice sounded like he was quite amused by whatever had broken. 

"Of course! Your hand just came out of nowhere!" the young woman said. 

"But-"

"OUT OF THIS KITCHEN! PRONTO! HOP TO IT! OUT, OUT, OUT!" the woman's voice sounded very impatient. Sirius scuttled from the kitchen to the room that Harry and Remus occupied. 

He whistled. "Boy, does she have a temper." 

Harry was confused. "Was that-?" 

"Arabella Figg. I'm sure you've met her as a muggle. Except the fact that she's a witch and a _lot _younger. She's about twenty-eight. And ho-o-ow!" Sirius pouted as Remus swatted his arm. 

"Really! I was _planning _on asking her out!" Sirius told Remus who rolled his eyes slightly. "You know, Moony, you should try that blonde at the ministry. She looked like she wouldn't care about the truth."

-~***^***~-

A/N: Nope. There won't be any SLASH! N/Slash. I'm sorry to all of you who like it but I cannot tolerate slash. Not that slash is bad or anything, I just don't care for it. 

And as for the Arabella Figg thing, well, I'm going to make her a Metamorphamagus, (Is that how you spell it?) like Tonks.

And I'm going to really try on the humor thing. 


	3. Maybe Now

Feeling Awkward Yet 

_ Maybe Now_

_ By: Miss Taomi_

_ Miss Taomi hopes you will forgive her for not updating. Miss Taomi would like to remind readers that Miss Taomi sometimes has writer's block, which keeps Miss Taomi from writing a whole ton. Miss Taomi would also like to share that she learned a new word, natter, which she will be using in her writing. Miss Taomi also says that her last name is not Taomi but something else. So don't look in the phone books to check out where she lives, _and _she is moving, so she doubts that would find where she lives anyway._

_Miss Taomi bids you a good day, and hopes you won't give any flames that aren't necessary. Enjoy!_

* * *

I need a sign to let me know you're here  
All of these lines are being crossed over the atmosphere  
I need to know that things are gonna look up  
'Cause I feel us drowning in a sea spilled from a cup   
-Train

JIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJ

Harry spent the rest of the day listening to Sirius tell him about the wizarding world. It was very exciting. By the way the man was telling the stories, he could tell that this wasn't a big scheme. And besides, why would the Dursley's go through any trouble for Harry? 

"—and then, of course, your dad being your dad, slipped," Sirius finished with a laugh. Harry laughed too.

He was sure that he now knew more about Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry than any other student in his generation. It all was quite exhilarating.

"Don't tell me you're still torturing the boy with all your stories," Remus Lupin said, walking into Mrs. Figg's living room. Sirius glared.

"Just because _you _don't want to listen doesn't mean everyone else has to do the same," said Sirius. He turned back to Harry.

Remus just rolled his eyes and turned back into the kitchen. A few minutes later, Arabella Figg came out looking outraged.

"Sirius Black!" she said, lividly.

Sirius looked at Harry and muttered, "Look, it's the Figg. It's too late for me, but maybe you can make a run for it."

Arabella looked at the man with his godson. "I can't believe you'd keep this poor boy on this couch telling him about your stupid adventures as a Hogwarts student! Had it ever occurred to you that Harry might not be interested in your Hogwarts days?"

"It's fine, Mrs. Figg. I actually enjoy listening to him," Harry told the woman.

"See?" said Sirius.

"Oh Harry," Arabella's voice softened, "you don't want to listen to him all day. He'll go on forever. And it isn't just for you. Black's head will swell from all the attention. You see, he's not used to people listening to him."

Sirius stood. "People listen to me all the time! Why, just the other day you­—"

"_I _don't count Sirius. It was pity that drove me to listen to you," said Mrs. Figg.

Now Sirius grinned. "Would pity drive you to anything else. Say—"

"Mister Black, there is a very young boy present!" the woman scolded.

"Aw, he's going to do it sometime in his life!" Sirius told her.

Harry had a pretty good idea what they were talking about.

Arabella blushed furiously. "You'd be surprised at what pity can do."

"Whatever it is, don't say it out loud," Remus came into the room. "It's bad enough with you two flirting every time you're around each other. Why don't you flirt when it's just you two?"

"We don't flirt," Sirius and Arabella said in unison. They looked at each other then back at Remus.

"See what I mean?" he asked. "Come on, Harry, let's leave these two to natter with each other."

Harry grinned at the man and walked inside the kitchen with him, leaving behind two speechless adults.

"The nerve of Remus Lupin­­—" said Arabella.

"I know! To think he said I flirt! I haven't flirted since second year," Sirius put in.

"He thinks I like this poor excuse for a man­—"

"Going off with my godson—"

"And then deliberately accuses me of flirting—"

Remus and Harry peered out the kitchen door where the other two were arguing with themselves. "They're a perfect couple," Remus sniggered.

Harry grinned up at him. "Are they going to go on like this a lot?" he asked.

Remus pulled the boy away from the door. "I'm afraid they are."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Harry asked curiously, peering at the fire. "And how are we going to get there?"

"We're going to Hogwarts," Sirius told him. "And where using Floo Powder."

"What's­—"

"I'll show you," Remus said, walking into the room. "Watch me."

He took a pinch of glittering powder, stepped up to the fire, and threw the powder into the flames.

With a roar, the fire turned emerald green and rose higher that Remus, who stepped right into it, shouted, "Dumbledore's office!" and vanished.

"All right, you have to speak clearly, dear," Arabella said. "Just take a pinch of Floo powder, throw it into the fire, and say Dumbledore's office."

"All-all right," Harry stuttered.

"Keep your elbows tucked in, your eyes shut, don't fidget, or you might well fall out of the wrong fireplace, but don't panic and get out too early; wait until you see Remus," said Sirius.

Trying hard to bear all this in his mind, Harry took a pinch of Floo powder and walked to the edge of the fire. He took a deep breath, scattered the powder in the flames, and stepped forward; the fire felt like a warm breeze; he opened his mouth and said, "Dumbledore's office."

It felt as though he was being sucked down a giant drain. He seemed to be spinning very fast—the roaring in his ears was deafening—he tried to keep his eyes open but the whirl of green flames made him sick—something hard knocked against his elbow and he tucked it in tightly, still spinning—and now it felt as though cold hands were slapping his face—squinting through his glasses he saw a blurred stream of fireplaces and snatched glimpses of the room beyond. He closed his eyes again wishing it would stop, and then—

He fell, face forward, onto wood floor, and felt the bridge of his glasses snap.

"Ah, Harry, there you are," an elderly looking man said kindly. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. So this was Albus Dumbledore.

Remus smiled at Harry. He reached down a snatched Harry out of the way of the fireplace. Lucky he did, because Sirius had just landed on his ends where Harry had been just seconds before.

He stood up and brushed the ashes off his robes. "Had a little trouble," he explained.

"How's freedom treating you, Sirius?" Albus Dumbledore asked.

Sirius grinned. "You can only guess, Professor," he said.

"Please call me Albus. You are no longer in school," Dumbledore said with a small smile. Harry noticed a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Is Arabella coming?" Remus asked.

"Yeah," Sirius said, looking quizzically at the fireplace. "She should be here by n—"

He didn't finish because a frazzled looking Arabella Figg crashed into him from the fireplace.

"Could you have landed any more _gracefully?" _Sirius asked, pushing the woman off of him.

"I doubt it," she answered, standing up and brushing the soot off her. She bent down and helped Sirius up. Her hair was a deep black, filled with soot and ashes.

Harry held his broken glasses in his hand, temporarily blind. Someone took them out of his hand and said, _"Repairo," _and placed them back onto his eyes. He looked up into the laughing face of Sirius.

"Hi, Sirius," Harry said.

"Hey kid," the man replied. "This is Albus Dumbledore, if you hadn't gathered that before."

"Hello," Harry said to the man.

"Hello, Harry," Dumbledore said kindly. With a wave of his hand, he conjured four chairs. Harry watched in amazement, and Sirius laughed.

Harry sat on a chair next to his laughing godfather. They were all looking at the old wizard behind the desk as if they were waiting for something.

"Can Harry stay with us until he goes to Hogwarts?" Sirius asked Dumbledore eagerly. His face was very hopeful.

Dumbledore looked at him. "He can't leave Private Drive, under any circumstances."

Sirius and Remus's heads went down.

"But," and they snapped back up. "That does not mean he has to live with his aunt and uncle."

"Then how?" Sirius asked.

"Live in my house, you big dolt!" Arabella said, sharply.

"Would you want me to?" Harry asked the witch.

She smiled. "I would love if you came and lived with me. I miss having people around the house. And cats aren't necessarily the best company."

Harry felt as if something big had been lifted from his chest. He had no idea why, either.

"Although, he must return to the Dursley's for a little while each summer," Dumbledore added sadly.

Sirius looked outraged. "You can't send him back there each summer! I won't stand for it!"

"Sirius, Sirius, it is only for a little while. It's for his protection, and surely you want him to be safe?" said Dumbledore.

"Fine," Sirius sighed.

"Don't lose your temper, Padfoot," Remus muttered. Sirius glared at him.

"I won't," he growled.

Harry liked the feeling that someone cared for him as much as Sirius did. He barely even knew the man, but he felt a special bond between them.

"Arabella," Dumbledore said. The woman looked at him with a raised brow. "Would you give Remus, Sirius and I some time to discuss important matters?"

"Yeah, sure," Arabella answered.

"And you wouldn't mind taking young Harry, here, would you?"

"Of course not," she answered with a small smile. "It would be my pleasure."

Harry stood and followed Arabella out of the office, looking at his godfather longingly.

"Don't worry, kid," Sirius said. "I'll show you some of the coolest places in Hogwarts later."

The boy nodded. Once out in the corridor, he took a good look around.

"I went to Hogwarts here, also. I was a Ravenclaw. I'm sure Sirius told you about the four Houses, right?" Harry nodded. "Lucky I wasn't too ambitious, or I would have been in Slytherin and gotten pranked by the Marauders too many times."

She laughed and walked down a corridor. The moving portraits amazed Harry, but his godfather had told him a story about one of them once and Harry wasn't too surprised and he had seen the _Daily Prophet _with its moving photographs.

Sirius also told him about the moving staircases. Harry hadn't believed him until he and Arabella reached them. He told this to her.

After a few flights of stairs, they bumped into two students.

"Sorry," one of them apologized. They both had flaming red hair, and they looked like twins.

"I'm Fred," the other introduced, "and he's­—"

"George," the boy said.

"I'm Harry," the boy-who-lived told them. Arabella smiled.

"He's going to school here next year," she told the two.

"Great," the boys said simultaneously. One of them, George, peered at Harry.

"Fred, I reckon he's Harry Potter!" George told his twin.

Fred whistled. "Wow. So _you're _Harry Potter."

"Oh him," Harry said, "I mean I'm Harry Potter."

Arabella laughed. "Come on, Harry. Let's let these two boys get back to their classes," she said.

"See you, Harry—" Fred said.

"In a few months," George finished. They waved goodbye and walked off to another class.

"Well, at least you'll know someone next year," Arabella said.

Harry nodded. And they continued their walk. They walked for a little while until someone tapped Harry's back. He turned sharply, but there was no one there.

"Weird," he muttered.

He knew that the same thing had happened to Arabella, because she stopped also.

"Ow!" she said. It looked as if an invisible hand was pulling her hair back. Her head jerked. "Ow," she said again. She turned around sharply, reached her hand out, and pulled on something. She tugged and tugged until she wrenched it free of someone's hands. Harry saw silvery fabric in her hands. Sirius and Remus stood right there laughing loudly.

"That wasn't funny," Arabella scolded.

"Yes it was," Remus said, roaring with laughter. Sirius pulled Harry into his arms.

"Harry's taking it quite well, 'Bella, you could learn from him," he told the witch.

"You only tapped his back!" she said, exasperatedly.

"And what happened to you?" Remus asked, smirking.

"Oh, Remus Lupin, I thought you were a reasonable man! I didn't think you'd sink down to Sirius's level!" Arabella said.

"Sink down to what level? _My _level? I don't have a level!" argued Sirius.

Arabella's eyes changed to a very cold blue. "Why do you even have an Invisibility Cloak?"

"It was James's," Sirius said, his voice softening.

"Oh," Arabella softened also.

"Albus said that Harry was to have it," said Remus. He took it out of Arabella's hands and gave it to Harry.

"That, Harry," Sirius started, "Is an Invisibility Cloak. It belonged to your dad."

* * *

Authors note: I would really appreciate some reviews. The last review I got was for when this fic was not revised. I don't know whether people like it or not because I haven't gotten any reviews. If you honestly like it, you could tell me, because I am getting really discouraged.

I know people may not like Arabella as a witch, but I was wondering if I should make this story an Arabella/Remus or Arabella/Sirius. I want to make it also a romance because what does every story need? (A good plot—a little voice says in my head—shut up.)


	4. Cloaks and Diagon Alley

**_Feeling Awkward Yet_**

**_Chapter Four: Cloaks and Diagon Alley_**__

**_A/N: I own nothing. I wish I did. I am not talented enough (now watch me get a book award). _**

0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0

Harry wasn't sure how long he held his father's cloak in his hands. He almost wouldn't let Sirius take it from him when the older wizard said he would make sure it was safe with him when they Flooed home. Sirius had given it back to him right away when they were at Arabella's. Harry was almost afraid to even touch it; it looked so fragile being so silvery. But Sirius had tried to convince him that the cloak had been worn a lot and wasn't about to be torn.

Harry had been so happy to see one of his parents' old things; it was nerve-racking.

"Harry," said Remus after a couple hours watching the boy cradle the cloak. "If you think that cloak is _that _precious, I'll give you some of the photographs of your parents."

Harry looked up at him. "You would really do that?" he asked, excitedly.

Remus rolled his eyes. "They're only photos, for Merlin's sake!"

"Well, I don't know what they look like," said Harry.

And Sirius chose that moment to burst into the room. "Who looks like what?" he asked, breathlessly.

"James and Lily," said Remus, reprovingly. "Harry has never seen them."

Sirius looked outraged. "Well then we have to get him pictures right now!" Remus pulled the man onto the couch.

"Harry can wait until tomorrow," he said.

"Why?" said Sirius and Harry in unison.

"Think about it Padfoot," Moony said, standing up and walking out of the room.

Sirius then watched Harry once more fiddle with the Invisibility Cloak. After seconds ticked by, Sirius finally said, "Will you cut that out?"

Harry looked at him with frightened eyes and set the cloak down.

"Oh, I didn't mean it," Sirius apologized. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to come out like that."

Harry glanced at him and nodded.

The man stood and held out his hand. "I have some pictures of your parents in my room. Come on."

Harry took his hand and followed Sirius upstairs to a very white room. He almost had to squint it was so bright. Sirius looked at him and said, "I know. Imagine trying to get to sleep."

He opened a very large trunk at the foot of his bed. It was filled with a lot of things that Harry had never seen before. Sirius dug to the bottom and pulled out a little book.

"Here's a book that Remus gave me after the trial. It's filled with pictures of your parents," said Sirius, handing the album to Harry who opened it right away.

The first was a picture of what Harry suspected, all of the Marauders. Three boys looked like they were yelling at two people kissing deeply. Harry gulped. His mum and dad.

"Yeah," said Sirius, rubbing the back of his neck. "Remus, Wormtail, and I got really angry in the picture at James and Lily who just started snogging in the middle of our Hogwarts photo."

Harry looked at him. "Why?" he asked, watching his parents kiss.

"Harry," said Sirius. "Every couple has their own way of expressing love, and your parents…are…or were…" it seemed as if he was trying to find the right words, "very…eccentric about it."

Harry thought for a moment then said, "Oh, I understand. Don't say any more." He grinned and flipped the page. The next photo involved his mother and father sitting by a large lake under a beech tree.

"I took that one. James would have killed me if I showed him it. Well, he didn't even know I took it," said Sirius.

Harry flipped again. It was a wedding. His mother was decked in white with her arm around James' and Sirius was next to him, laughing.

"Peter took that one," a voice said from behind. Harry and Sirius jumped. "It was probably the first time he ever took a decent picture," said Remus, scornfully.

Sirius snapped the book shut and put it back in his trunk. "I guess that's enough for today, I suppose," he said.

Harry looked at him, but Sirius kept his eyes from his. Remus seemed to noticed this too and said to Harry, "Arabella's making dinner."

Harry followed Remus out of the room, but hesitated to look back at Sirius, who was facing the window.

He walked downstairs and into the kitchen, where Arabella was setting the table. "Hello, Harry," she said.

Harry waved a hand in acknowledgment. He saw Remus whisper something in her ear and she said, "Oh, poor man."

A creak on the foot of the stairs told Harry that his godfather was coming down the stairs.

Harry took his seat at the table. As Arabella and Remus took their own seats, Sirius burst into the room.

His face was not at all how Harry had imagined it would be. Instead of a tearstained appearance, he wore a goofy grin. Remus and Arabella looked just as confused as Harry did.

Sirius sat down next to his godson and they all began to eat it silence.

It was a very awkward silence. Harry kept shooting glances in Sirius's direction, Remus held Arabella's hand under the table, and Sirius wouldn't look at anything but his fork and food.

Then, finally, Sirius looked at all of them. "What?" he asked.

No one answered.

He frowned. "You know what?" he asked, looking at Remus and Arabella. Harry stared at his lap.

They shook their heads.

"I'm fine," said Sirius. "I don't _need _your sympathy right now. James and Lily have been gone for years. I am over that they aren't coming back. So can we _please _get on with the future?"

"Yeah," agreed Harry.

The other two adults were silent for a moment, and then nodded.

"Okay," said Sirius. Then he clapped his hands. "Who's up to dessert?"

Remus groaned. "In all honesty, the first thing you think about is food! Well, make that second, Harry comes in first."

Sirius grinned at him. "It's true, Moony mate."

At the sound of the nickname, Remus paled. Harry could just barely make out what he mouthed to Sirius. _Full moon._ Maybe Sirius hadn't been lying after all; maybe Remus really was a werewolf. But that didn't change Harry's opinion of him. Remus was still the kind and considerate man he knew.

"It's all right, Remus, I know," said Harry.

Arabella looked at him awkwardly. "Know what?" she asked.

Sirius nudged Harry with his foot under the table. A look in his eye told the boy that Arabella didn't know that Remus was a werewolf.

Harry sighed. "I know that Remus really likes you a lot and thinks you should go out together sometime," he covered, lying. Before anyone could react, Harry scuttled from his chair and ran as fast as he could from the table, until (of course) Sirius caught him around the middle and pulled him back.

"Harry—" he started.

"Remus?" said Arabella. "Do you really feel that way about me?" Her face was positively growing crimson. "Because I actually," she blushed an even deeper red, "feel that way about you."

If Arabella was red, Remus was maroon. And sheepishly, he nodded.

With a flick of his wand, Sirius made the dishes and the food disappear. He walked with Harry out of the kitchen where they left the other two to themselves.

2AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA5

Harry and Sirius stepped into the Leaky Cauldron. For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in.

"Why, bless my soul," whispered the old bartender, "Sirius Black and…Harry Potter…what an honor."

He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward Harry and seized his hand, tears in his eyes.

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back."

Harry didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at him. The old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realizing it had gone out. Sirius groaned.

Then there was the scraping of chairs and the next moment, Harry found himself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, I can't believe I'm meeting you at last."

"So proud, Mr. Potter, I'm just so proud."

"Always wanted to shake your hand–I'm all a flutter."

"Delighted, Mr. Potter, just can't tell you, Diggle's the name. Dedalus Diggle."

"I've seen you before!" said Harry, as Dedalus Diggle's top hat fell off in his excitement. "You bowed to me once in a shop."

"He remembers!" cried Dedalus Diggle, looking around at everyone. "Did you hear that? He remembers me!"

Harry shook hands again and again—Doris Crockford kept coming back for more.

A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. A one of his eyes were twitching.

"Quirrell, eh?" said Sirius, eyeing the man. "Hufflepuff, right?"

The man, Quirrell looked at him, rather shakily. "S-s-soon t-to be P-P-Professor," stammered Quirrell. "P-P-Potter, c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you."

"What sort of magic will you teach, Professor Quirrell?" said Harry.

"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts," muttered Quirrell, as though he'd rather not think about it. "N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?" He laughed nervously.

But the others wouldn't let Professor Quirrell keep Harry to himself. It took almost ten minutes to get away from them all. At last, Sirius managed to make himself heard over the babble.

"Must get on—a lot to do. Come on, Harry."

Doris Crockford shook Harry's hand one last time, and Sirius led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds.

Sirius grinned at Harry.

"Well, now you know how famous you are," he said sheepishly.

"And I thought you were joking. What was with Professor Quirrell?"

"Quirrell? I don't know much, but _I _heard from an unreliable source that he met vampires in the Black Forest, and a bit of trouble with a hag. I personally don't believe it. Where's my wand?"

Vampires? Hags? Harry's head was swimming. Sirius, meanwhile, was counting bricks in the wall above the trashcan.

"Three up…two across…" he muttered. "Right, I think, haven't done this in years. Stand back, Harry."

He tapped the wall three times with his wand.

The brick he had touched quivered—it wriggled—in the middle, a small hole appeared—it grew wider and wider—a second later they were facing an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, Harry," said Sirius.

He grinned at Harry's amazement. They stepped through the archway. Harry looked quickly over his should and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall.

The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons—All Sizes—Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver—Self-Stirring—Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them.

"Come on," said Sirius, "we need to get your money."

Harry wished he had about eight more eyes. He turned his head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once; the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, "Dragon liver, seventeen Sickles an ounce, they're mad…"

A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium—Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Several boys Harry's about age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look," Harry heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand—came out yesterday—fastest ever—"

There were shops selling robes, telescopes, and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before.

"Gringotts," said Sirius.

They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was—

"Is that a goblin?" Harry whispered in Sirius's ear.

"Yeah," he answered quietly.

The goblin was about a head shorter than Harry. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard, and Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them.

Enter, stranger, but take head 

_ Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_ For those who take, but do not earn,_

_ Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_ So if you seek beneath our floors_

_ A treasure that was never yours_

_ Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_ Of finding more than treasure there._

Sirius hadn't seemed to notice the words because he pulled on Harry's arm through the doors as a pair of goblins bowed to them into a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Sirius and Harry made for the counter.

"Hello," said Sirius to a free goblin. "I want to take some money from the Black and Potter safes."

"Keys?"

"Yup," said Sirius, pulling two tiny keys from his pocket. Harry watched a goblin on their right weighing a pile of rubies as big as glowing coal.

The goblin looked at the keys closely.

"That seems to be in order. I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!"

Griphook was yet another goblin. Sirius and Harry followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall.

Griphook held the door open for them. Harry, who had been expecting more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in and were off.

At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Harry tried to remember, left, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but it was impossible. The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering.

Harry's eyes stung as the cold air rushed passed the, but he kept them wide open. Once, he thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late—they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor.

"I never know," Harry called to Sirius over the noise of the cart, "what's the difference between a stalagmite and a stalactite?"

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know. I suppose I've never really thought about."

At last, the cart stopped beside a small door in the passage wall. Sirius helped Harry out of the cart.

Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Harry gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little from Knuts.

"This is all yours," said Sirius.

"Mine?" Harry choked out.

All Harry's—it was incredible. The Dursleys couldn't have known about this or they'd have had it from him faster than blinking. How often had they complained how much Harry cost them to keep? And all the time there had been a small fortune belonging to him, buried deep under London.

Sirius helped Harry pile some of it into a bag.

"I explained the Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts, right?" said Sirius.

Harry nodded.

"Good. The Black vault now," Sirius told Griphook.

They were going back a little further, until they stopped. Griphook unlocked the door once again. Harry's eyes widened at the sight. There was more of everything in Sirius's vault.

The man grinned at him. "Having a dead pureblood family does come in handy sometimes. And this doesn't include the very small fortune that my Uncle Alphard left me before _he _died."

One wild cart ride later they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts. Harry didn't know where to run first now that he had a bag full of money. He didn't know how many Galleons there were to a pound to know that he was holding more money that he'd had in his whole life—more money that even Dudley ever had.

"Let's get you some robes," Sirius said, eyeing Harry's very baggy and large clothes. He nodded towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen, I need to do something quick, you wouldn't mind being in there alone for a little bit, would you?"

Harry smiled and entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling nervous.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts, dear?" she said, when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here—another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."

"Actually, I just wanted some regular robes," said Harry.

In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him, slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello," said the boy, "Casual wear, too?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"My father's with my mother up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

Harry was reminded strongly of Dudley.

"Have _you _got your own broom?" the boy went on.

"No," said Harry.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"I will soon," Harry said, remembering Sirius's stories about his Quidditch days.

"_I _do—Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in?"

"I think probably Gryffindor. Both my parents and their friends were in that House," said Harry.

"Oh, well, I _know _I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been—I mean—I guess Gryffindor's better than Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave if I was sorted there, wouldn't you?"

"Mmm," said Harry.

"Look," said the boy suddenly, nodding toward the front window. Sirius walking towards the shop. "Sirius Black," said the boy with disgust.

"What?" said Harry.

"Well, he's a blood-traitor," said the boy.

"No he's not. He's my godfather," Harry argued.

The boy looked somewhat taken aback. "_You're _Harry Potter?" he asked. "Draco Malfoy. I should warn you _not _to make friends with other blood-traitors like Black."

Before Harry could answer, Madam Malkin said, "You're done, my dear," and Harry, not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to Draco Malfoy, hopped down from the footstool.

"Hey Harry," said Sirius, walking in. He nearly tumbled over when a couple walked in after him.

"Why, Narcissa, isn't that your blood-traitor cousin?" the man with long blond hair asked his wife.

The woman scowled at Sirius. "No, he's not. My aunt blasted him out of the family after he ran away," she said, pushing past him.

Harry could see Sirius clench and unclench his fingers. "It's not like I would have _wanted _to stay in your family, _cousin." _He spat out the word cousin with disgust.

"Still friends with that half-breed?" asked the woman. These were definitely Draco Malfoy's parents.

Harry moved next to Sirius. "He is _not _a half-breed," said Sirius.

"What_ever _you say, cousin," Narcissa Malfoy said. "Ah, Draco."

"Come on, Harry," said Sirius, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"But I have to pay for my—" Harry started.

"Forget it. We're leaving."

They turned to go, but Draco Malfoy's father said one last thing to say, "Have fun, blood-traitor, with the son of a mudblood."

Sirius shot a nasty look at Mr. Malfoy and steered Harry from the shop with a tight hand on his shoulder.

"What was that about?" said Harry as they walked.

Sirius didn't answer the question, instead he said, "Stay away from Draco Malfoy, Harry. The Malfoys are nothing but trouble."

"Oh," said Harry. They stopped at a place called Florean Forescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

They sat at a table outside. "D'you like Diagon Alley so far?" asked Sirius.

Harry nodded. He was about to say something when three redheads caught his attention.

"Now you two stay _with _me," said the plump woman to her two children. "You're almost as bad as Fred and George!"

"Really, mum, we're old enough to be in Diagon Alley alone," said the boy who looked to be about Harry's age.

"Old enough! Ginny, stay with _me, _please," said the woman.

They walked towards Florean Forescue's.

"Molly Weasley," Sirius said to the woman.

She faced him and a smile lit her face. "Sirius Black," she said. They shook hands.

"I remember you briefly in the, _you know," _said Sirius. Harry wondered what he was talking about. The children were obviously wondering the same thing, because they looked at mother questioningly.

"Who is this?" asked Molly Weasley, indicating Harry.

Sirius grinned. "My godson, Harry Potter."

Molly Weasley's eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

"Yes," said Sirius.

"Do you remember what You-Know-Who looked like?" asked the boy.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" said Mrs. Weasley.

"Do you remember anything?" the girl pressed on.

"No, actually—" Harry started.

"Ronald, Ginevra, I forbid you to ask him such questions!" said Mrs. Weasley. "I'm sorry," she apologized to Harry and Sirius. "We have to go, but it was nice seeing you."

Harry watched as the Weasley's disappeared. "It must be nice to have a sibling," he said.

Sirius snorted. "Sibling? The Weasley's have seven children. The girl is the only daughter of Molly and Arthur."

Harry looked at the ice cream in his hand. "Even so, it might be—" But a sharp pain shot across the scar on his forehead.

"What's wrong?" asked Sirius sharply.

"My scar," Harry said as the pain vanished. "It's never done that before."

0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0i0

Oooo, cliffhanger…not really. I have decided to make my chapters longer and better. Ranging from 3,000 words to 5,000. Tell me if this is a good idea.

Okay, my sister and I have stated our favorite characters, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black (Lauren is R.L. and I am SB). If you _tell me in a review _who your favorite HP character is, I'll see what I can do in the story.

I am thinking about adding Tonks to FAY (Feeling Awkward Yet). She's one of my favorites also, and I am planning on Harry and Sirius meeting Hermione sometime else besides the Hogwarts Express. Hmmm……

Well…TTYL (talk to you later!)

-Nelka-

Hey! And I big thanks to Kate the Tigeress (whom I apologize to because I had said that no one had reviewed since I revised this fic), unknown, and sentinel-witch (whom reviewed twice). I _love _you kind of people.


End file.
